


The One Where Sisko Finds Out

by AlexisaFanST



Series: The One Where... [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisaFanST/pseuds/AlexisaFanST
Summary: Collection of very short stories where the senior staff finds out...





	The One Where Sisko Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing for this ship / fandom... I am not a native speaker so I will be grateful for any feedback!

Captain Sisko and Lieutenant Commander Dax were leisurely walking side by side in the Habitat Ring.  
Approaching Doctor Bashir's quarters, Jadzia interrupted their walk and turned to her long time friend:  
"I hope you don't mind but I would like to invite Julian to join us for dinner tonight" she asked in a soft voice.  
"Not at all old man, I was actually thinking the same thing too. Is it just an impression or our Doctor is a little withdrawn these days?"  
"It's not just you. I tried to buy him a drink a few times but he always declines. I heard Miles complaining he also had canceled several dart games in a row. I don't know what's happening, he hardly ever talks to me these days" the Trill sighed.  
"May be this war is getting to him more than we noticed, let's try to cheer him up", Benjamin answered, ringing the Doctor's doorbell.

After a few seconds, the two friends glanced at each other.  
"May be he is not in..." Jadzia didn't get to finish, the door finally had opened.  
The lean figure of the young man appeared in the door frame, blocking the view inside his quarters.

"Good evening Doctor, is it a bad time?" Benjamin questioned, observing his Doctor half dressed in pyjama bottoms "we wanted to invite you to join us for dinner, but you seem ready to go to sleep".  
"It's quite early Julian!" Jadzia observed.  
The doctor, visibly embarrassed, mumbled "I am tired, I had a long day".  
Her curiosity getting the better of her, the Trill tried to glance inside the room above Julian's shoulder.

"Julian!!! What happened???" she shouted, pushing him aside and entering his quarters followed by Benjamin.  
The scene was total chaos, tossed furniture, broken glasses on the table, cushions on the floor...

Jadzia turned to her friend and touched cautiously bruises on his shoulders and neck: "you are hurt!"  
Captain Sisko tapped his combadge: "Security to Doctor Bashir's quarters"  
"On our way" Odo's voice acknowledged.

"Sir! It's really not necessary, I am fine" Julian almost begged, he was turning redder by the minute.

"You have bruises everywhere... and... oh... bites???" Jadzia looked at him puzzled. In the few seconds of deafening embarrassed silence that followed, they finally noticed the noise of the shower coming from the next room.

Grabbing Jadzia by the elbow, the Captain started to drag her towards the door "Please excuse us Doctor for the interruption, have a pleasant evening"  
The Trill tried to break free and with her most charming smile she asked "who is she Julian? Don't you want to introduce us to your friend?"

Julian, who was lifting his couch up, answered a tensed and sober "NO".

They were almost out when the Constable and two of his aids arrived. Taking in the view of the devastated room, Odo turned to Doctor Bashir when suddenly the room seemed to freeze and a few jaws dropped.

The bedroom door opened, letting in a very naked Cardassian, a towel wrapped around his waist, eyes on a bottle of shampoo he held in his right hand.

"Julian, dear, you are out of..." rising his eyes, it took Garak a few seconds to regain his composure. Harboring his best customer smile, the tailor greeted everyone "Good evening Captain... Commander... Constable" then turning to the Doctor who had plobbed on the couch "Julian, I had no idea you had visitors, I will leave you with your guests while I dress more appropriately."

"Elim!" the young man whined, eyes begging him to stay.

The tailor answered something in kardasi that the universal translator didn't catch then fled to the bedroom while Julian threw his head back on the couch and rolled his eyes. Odo hurmpfed and left, his stunned deputies following.

Benjamin was the first to recover: "Well, hum, as I was saying Doctor, have a lovely evening, see you tomorrow at the staff meeting"  
Jadzia protested while being dragged outside: "Wait! Julian! When did this.. how long..." She didn't seem to manage to finish one question.

The door finally closed.

Inside Julian put his head in his hands and mumbled "I'll never hear the end of it..."

Outside, Jadzia caught up with Odo: "What did Garak say?"

"Something like, your quarters, your mess"...


End file.
